Sector 6.30 Planet
UNIDENTIFIED PLANET IN SECTOR 6.30 The Sector 6.30 Planet was the planet that the Robinsons lived on for the second season. It is later destroyed by a comet. Another name for this planet is Gamma 3—another similar article about the planet under that name exists here- Planet Gamma Three. Season Two Planet •Location: Sector 6.30—not far from the Ghost Planet (i.e., the Automated Planet in the episode "The Ghost Planet) •Also nearby is an interplanetary Eden where Verda takes IDAK Alpha 12 to hide from the new CDS store aliens (possibly from Andromeda) where if they look for 1000 years they will not find them ("Revolt of the Androids") •Zumdish and his security guard call the planet level 4823, three millionth galaxy (but this may just be Andromedan code in "The Android Machine") •The planet is not very far from the planet in "West of Mars," nor is it far from Cassiopeia ("West of Mars," "Mutiny in Space") or Sagittarius ("West of Mars" and "Girl from the Green Dimension") but "not very far" is relative as these are both constellations, not individual stars •Smith also mentions that Earth is in a "neighboring solar system"–is it, or is he just trying to make it sound as if it is so that Niolani wouldn't mind taking him there? This planet is probably far on the other side of the galaxy away from Priplanus. In common with Priplanus, this unnamed planet (Sector 6.30) has two big moons ("West of Mars") but we only see one in "Thief from Outer Space" as the Thief's asteroid orbits it, but that doesn't mean the other isn't up there too •At times, there are meteor storms or showers ("Thief from Outer Space") •This new planet had treelike growths that sported foliage in purples, oranges, and yellows, blue rocks and violet grasses, lavender bushes, reddish landscapes and mountains of blue in the far background. The sky also looked wonderful, quite blue and with white clouds constantly about. The desert set was almost completely gone •There are also spiked plants, red plants, and trees. Blue trees and bushes appear as does an octopus-like tree ("The Android Machine") •There was a plant so small or in such a light frequency, it couldn't be seen by the human eye unaided (but Verda enlarged it or made it visible) •Certain or all of the flowers here do not exist on Verda's home planet (in the Andromeda Galaxy maybe?). There are flowers that do not need anything but air alone (THE ANDROID MACHINE) •Robot states that the plants on this planet do not follow Earth plant's process of transpiration and do not need water (PRISONERS OF SPACE) and points out one that acts more like a cactus, not needing moisture at all •There are some plants, at least, that need water and some that die from not getting water (THE DREAM MONSTER). There are high plateaus (THE DEADLY GAMES OF GAMMA SIX) •Cosmic storms are not unlikely (THE GIRL FROM THE GREEN DIMENSION, THE SPACE VIKINGS, THE PHANTOM FAMILY, and possibly the lightning storm in THE ASTRAL TRAVELER). •A dangerous fissure occasionally opens up (THE TOYMAKER) which could endanger the planet's core. •Earth like birds include Sapsucker, whinedottie, and goldfinch birds (many named by Dr. Smith after himself) do survive on this planet. In addition, another Earth like bird is the ruby crested grackle (A VISIT TO HADES) •There are some larger Earth type trees and bushes with leaves more like Earth (THE THIEF OF OUTER SPACE, THE CURSE OF COUSIN SMITH) •There is a large body of fresh water nearby the Jupiter 2 campsite (FORBIDDEN WORLD) •There is a large wooden tree in A VISIT TO HADES which has a crotch that ensnares Smith at the end •Big leafy plants appear in THE DREAM MONSTER •Brown, green, blue, purple, reddish clay can be seen on the rocks near a cave that a snow white monster lives near (as well as sand). The monster does not seem very dangerous despite its nasty look and size. It stores rubies in its lair (like a squirrel) and eats them. Will acknowledges it when Smith mentions that there is no winter here (REVOLT OF THE ANDROIDS) •Smith also mentions to Penny that on this unhappy planet it is not May - there are no variations that extreme except of course at rare times - like the heat wave in THE DREAM MONSTER or the cold fronts that occasionally drop in •Storm fronts with some intermittent rain are not usual but not too rare either •The drop in temperature in THE GALAXY GIFT was caused by the Saticons but proved it can snow on this planet •This planet has lots of canyons: Black Rock Canyon (WEST OF MARS), Green Rock Canyon area which has flowers (THE DREAM MONSTER), and a Rock Canyon area (MUTINY IN SPACE) which has lots of rocks that shielded Admiral Zahrk's space cutter. There may also be a Red Rock Canyon (this may or may not have been on this planet or Priplanus or it may be a similar canyon on Priplanus that looked like an area just outside of Los Angeles on Earth) •The planet has lots of caves, perhaps even more than Priplanus did. There are caves near a swamp area •The area is also full of quicksand (TRIP THROUGH THE ROBOT) •At rare times, there is a fog which contains oxygen but also cosmic dust. There are also some fogged in hollows (FORBIDDEN WORLD, CAVE OF THE WIZARDS with its fake alien created Jupiter II spaceship copy) •There is a giant spider that rests on a rock shelf and it also has sticky glue-like substance that captures prey (FORBIDDEN WORLD) •It is not clear whether or not the bird monster that was with Captain Tiabo was on the planet when Tiabo landed or if it came with him to this planet. It is somewhat intelligent but more like a man shaped bird-animal. It eats little balls that Tiabo throws to it and seems to not fear laser pistols and the Robot •Smith mentions a radioactive lava pit being on this planet in TREASURE OF THE LOST PLANET (he plans to dump the alien Doodle Bug in it but the thing keeps returning to him •The planet has some strange properties such the atmospheric conditions which reversed the Robot's ionic flow and made him giant in the place called the Valley of Shadows (TRIP THROUGH THE ROBOT) by the Robinsons. Smith claimed the area also causes hallucinations, strange reactions and also may have terrifying creatures about •A storm has been known to create a distortion in the planet's already unstable magnetic field and create a space warp into another dimension, definitely through space and there may be others that can transport through time as well (THE ASTRAL TRAVELER) •Far from the campsite, are trees that move - they live on solar energy •There is also a mountain made of pure titanium and further from that area a lake that is colored gold. None of this is a walk away from the campsite since Will, John, and Don took the Chariot on this trip away form the Jupiter II (THE GOLDEN MAN) •There is also a cave with a green bulbous headed creature with blinking light eyes (THE ANDROID MACHINE). Smith talks of a creature in a cave that IDAK can spar with in REVOLT OF THE ANDROIDS - it is unclear if he means the ruby eating monster or not There appear to have been MANY alien visitors to this planet besides the Robinsons: •Capt. Tiabo came to the planet to be alone - it is not clear if he brought the bird man with him or if the bird man was an inhabitant of this planet •Marvello, Nubu, Fenestra, Bisho and the Cosmic Monster came in SPACE CIRCUS •Verda's makers, the Celestial Department Store (17 is where Zumdish is from), knows of the planet (and its designation--level 4823, three millionth galaxy) and has had at least two machines on it, as well as ordering machines on planets nearby (THE ANDROID MACHINE, THE TOYMAKER). Zumdish claims it is difficult to keep track of all of them, especially on this planet and this planet is not visited much by the CDS •The Galaxy Tribunal of Justice knows about this planet (PRISONER OF SPACE) •Myko, Geoo, Gromach, other alien wrestlers, and the alien leader came secretly in THE DEADLY GAMES OF GAMMA SIX •THE THIEF FROM OUTER SPACE and his slave came but oddly enough, the Princess the Thief was searching for arrived in an alien vase during a meteor storm •Jeremiah Smith came •Space Enforcer Claudius and Zeno arrived in WEST OF MARS •Aliens from Lyre imprisoned Morbus in an extra dimensional area between worlds - a primitve place that was like the universe was before it was made. They may have used some of the planet's unstable magnetic fields to make this unique prison (A VISIT TO HADES) •Alien shadow like men took the Robot apart, visiting and setting up a base in a cave as did Mr. Keema, THE GOLDEN MAN •The Zeedam also came. This indicated that both their civilizations knew of this planet as they were using it to fight their one on one war •Athena, Urso, Thor, Byrnhilda, Mr. OM, and Zalto all came to the planet •Zalto set up a headquarters in a cave •Mr. Kidno and his mutinous dogs stranded Admiral Zahrk on the planet (MUTINY IN SPACE) •Sir Sagramonte and the dragon lady Gundlebar came via her own teleportation •The Dranconians (or Andronians or Draconians) seemed to have been on the planet a long time and had an elaborate alien base as well as what appeared to be some kind of crypt (CAVE OF THE WIZARDS). This may or may not have been the planet the Andronians came from (it seems unlikely as their civilization seemed to have more conveniences and society than any relics or lost tombs the Robinsons found here. •There is at least one other alien tomb and a few pits which are traps or treasure troves placed there by other aliens such as Beely Bones of Belageesee (TREASURE OF THE LOST PLANET). In one of these tombs was an alien skull of some animal – it looked like a bull or cow skull •Sesmar claims to have arrived about a year before the Robinsons (he is probably lying as he mentions he will set up his laboratory on this planet at the opening of THE DREAM MONSTER) •Verda returns along with IDAK Alpha 12 (modeled perhaps on the Tauron father) and Omega 17 as well as large and dangerous Celestial Department Store machine (all possibly from Andromeda) •Niolani and her slave men arrived and almost hosted other COLONISTS •Lemnoc and his facsimiles of Judy, Don, Penny, and Smith arrived •Tiny mechanical men from Industro arrived ... and looked just like the Robot •Hammish came from Earth...and the space warp turned him from a ghost to a human! •Finally, the Saticons arrived and a fly-man from their dead world came back to the planet (how is anyone's guess). While the Saticons were evil minded, the fly-man just seemed curious. The Saticons may or may not have been the same species or race of aliens who took apart the Robot in WRECK OF THE ROBOT. The planet is apparently destroyed when the path of a comet and the orbit of the planet cause them to collide with each other (the viewmaster of CONDEMNED OF SPACE verifies this to be true).